Indah Cintaku
by Chiko Yumi
Summary: kisah cinta yang terjadi antara Taufan dengan seorang murid baru berparas manis bernama Gempa dihari pertama mereka berjumpa, apa saja ya yang akan terjadi? Warn : sho-ai, typo, dll.


Hai~ Chiko disini semuanya ^^

Fict ini hadiah untuk kakak tersayang chiko karena sudah mau melindungi dan menyayangi chiko selama ini hiks...:')

Dan juga ini terinspirasi dari lagu Nicky tirta feat Vanessa angel~~ indah cintaku :D

 **Boboiboy milik animonsta**

 **Pairing : Seme Taufan x Uke Gempa**

 **Warn : ooc, typo, gaje, sho-ai, de el el.**

 **Genre : Romance and friendship**

 **Judul cerita gak nyambung sama alurnya.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading :)**

 **Cintaku terasa sempurna karena hatimu**

 **Slalu menerima kekuranganku**

 **Sungguh indah cintaku**

Disuatu pagi yang cerah terlihat seorang pemuda bertopi yang dihadapkan kekanan bewarna biru serta jaket yang ia kenakan yang senada dengan warna topinya sedang berjalan melalui koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya dengan santai.

"SELAMAT PAGI SEMUANYA!" sapanya dengan nada ceria seperti biasa.

"Selamat pagi juga Taufan!" balas sapaan semua anak yang ada didalam kelas kepada pemuda yang bernama Taufan tadi.

Setelah itu Taufan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dibelakang seorang anak berbadan gempal bernama Gopal.

"Oi, kau sudah selesai dengan tugas matematika itu?" tanya Taufan kepada sahabatnya.

"Sudah, kalau kau bagaimana?" tanya balik Gopal.

"Sudahlah, aku memaksa kak Hali agar mau membantuku, yah biarpun berakhir tragis," ucap Taufan dengan entengnya yang dibalas gedikan ngeri dari Gopal.

KRIIIINGGGG!

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi menandakan pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai, semua murid mulai menduduki tempat duduk mereka masing masing saat seorang anak yang lain berteriak ketika seorang guru mereka menuju kekelas.

"BU GURU DATANG!"

Kemudian ketua kelas mereka memberi aba aba dan diikuti seluruh murid.

"Baiklah semuanya kali ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru, nah silahkan perkenalkan dirimu,"

Kemudian murid baru tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya. "Hai semuanya! namaku Gempa, semoga kita dapat berkawan baik~" sapa Gempa dengan senyuman lembutnya yang membuat semua murid dikelas itu berdecak kagum karena keramahan Gempa.

Sedangkan Taufan kagum akan senyum yang disunggingkan oleh Gempa dan jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang _'Ada apa denganku sebenarnya, kenapa senyumnya membuatku merasa nyaman, apakah aku sedang jatuh cinta?'_ Taufan segera saja menggelengkan kepalanya, _'Itu tidak mungkin kan?'_

"Nah Gempa kamu duduk disebelah Taufan ya, anak yang memakai topi biru itu," tunjuk sang guru sambil Taufan.

"Baik bu," balas Gempa dengan anggukannya. Kemudian dia segera menuju ketempat Taufan dan duduk disampingnya.

"Semuanya sekarang ibu akan meninggalkan tugas karena para guru akan mengadakan rapat oke,"

"OKE!" seru semua murid.

"Baiklah buka buku matematika kalian halaman 112-114, kalau begitu ibu tinggal dulu,"

Setelah guru mereka pergi kebanyakan ada yang membuat tugas ada juga yang tidak, ada yang mengerjakan secara kelompok.

Karena Gempa masih belum mengenal anak disampingnya ia memutuskan untuk berbincang sebentar bersama anak yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hai salam kenal aku Gempa," sapa Gempa dengan ramah sambil menjulurkan tangannya kepada Taufan yang sedang kagum akan pemandangan didepannya seketika terkejut dan segera saja membalas jabatan tangan Gempa dengan gugup.

"Hehe perkenalkan namaku Taufan salam kenal juga," balas Taufan sedikit kikuk dan kalau dia melihat kearah Gempa wajahnya juga memerah. _'Apa ia juga suka padaku?'_ batin Taufan. Setelah sadar apa yang barusan ia pikirkan segera saja dia mengacak rambutnya sambil teriak frustasi.

"Astaga apa yang barusan aku pikirkan!" serunya yang membuat Gempa sedikit terperanjat dengan perubahan sikap Taufan.

"H-hei kamu kenapa?" panik Gempa saat Taufan mulai frustasi.

Sadar apa yang barusan ia lakukan Taufan segera menghentikan aktifitas mengacak rambutnya sendiri dan mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Haha maaf panggil saja aku Taufan dan ngomong-ngomong bisakah kita ketaman belakang saat jam pulang nanti," pinta Taufan dengan tidak nyambungnya sama pertanyaan Gempa tadi dan membuat Gempa menjadi sweatdrop (=_="). _'Apa hubungannya pertanyaanku tadi sama jawabannya. Hah.. sudahlah, tapi entah kenapa aku sangat senang berada didekatnya'_ batin Gempa sambil tersenyum.

"Woi Gempa, kau tak apa? Hoi! woi! GEMPA!" setelah beberapa kali Taufan berteriak akhirnya Gempa kembali ke dunia nyata dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Taufan dengan raut wajah cemas sambil menyentuh dahi Gempa dan dibalas gelengan kepala dari Gempa.

"Eng.. enggak kok nggak kenapa napa hehe," jawab Gempa dengan cepat. _'Dasar bodoh!. Tapi perasaan apa ini? Perasaan yang membuatku sangat bahagia saat dekat denganmu Taufan'_ batin Gempa merutuki dirinya dan juga perasaannya yang sedang menggebu saat berada didekat Taufan.

'ASTAGA TUHAN! DIA MANIS SEKALI!' teriak Taufan dalam hatinya untuk segera mencubit pipi Gempa dan memeluknya, jika saja disini bukanlah tempat umum mungkin Gempa sudah berakhir sebagai santapan enak untuknya.

"Ehem... jadi apa kau mau ketaman belakang saat jam pulang nanti?" tanya Taufan sambil menghilangkan hal aneh yang masih berada dalam pikirannya dan segera dia menoleh kearah Gempa.

"Uhm...tentu, tapi ada apa ketaman belakang segala?" balas Gempa dengan sedikit nada keraguan dalam pembicaraannya.

"Ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan secara pribadi, boleh ya~ please~" pinta Taufan seperti anak kucing yang tersesat dan ingin dimanjakan, hal tentu saja membuat jantung Gempa berdegup dengan cepat dan hampir saja jatuh dari tempatnya.

"B-baik-baiklah!" balas Gempa sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dan Taufan terkikik geli melihat sikap tsundere bin imutnya Gempa.

"Hei sudahlah, ayo kita kerjakan tugasnya," tegur Taufan pada Gempa yang masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Oke, aku akan membantumu, Taufan," jawab Gempa sambil tersenyum manis yang membuat Taufan tak bisa menahan senyumnya sambil mengacak kepala Gempa sampai topi yang dikenakan Gempa menjadi tidak beraturan lagi.

"Terima kasih," ucap Taufan.

"Sama-sama," balas Gempa sambil memperbaiki letak topinya yang sudah diacak oleh Taufan.

Mereka mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru mereka secar bersama dan saling tolong menolong.

(SKIP TIME) :v

KRIIINNGGG!

Akhirnya bel yang sudah ditunggu tunggu oleh Taufan berbunyi juga dia mengemasi barang dan buku miliknya saat ia melihat kearah calon uhuk-uke-uhuk ternyata ia juga melakukan hal yang sama yaitu, mengemasi semua barang miliknya dan dimasukkan kedalam tas kemudian memeriksa apakah masih ada yang tertinggal atau tidak.

"Hei Gempa, ayo kita ketaman belakang sekarang," pinta Taufan sambil melihat Gempa.

"Tentu," balas Gempa.

Saat itu yang didalam kelas hanya mereka berdua yang tertinggal dan segera saja mereka pergi ketaman belakang sekolah yang sepi namun sejuk dan disana berdiri sebuah pohon besar disampingnya juga ada sebuah tempat duduk.

Kemudian mereka segera duduk ditempat tersebut, suasana mulai hening tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang ingin berbicara ataupun sekedar memecahkan keheningan yang ada disekeliling mereka. _'Haduh.. apa yang harus ku bicarakan? Aku sangat gugup'_ batin Taufan sedikit gelisah. _'Apa yang ingin Taufan bicarakan ya? Apa jangan-jangan..., tidak itu tidak mungkin'_ batin Gempa menolak apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini.

Namun tak berapa lama kemudian keheningan tersebut pecah dengan keluarnya suara Gempa.

"Engh...Taufan ada apa kau mengajakku kesini?" tanya Gempa dengan nada penasaran yang sudah ia pertanyakan dalam benaknya.

"Be-begini tapi ja-jangan marah saat a-aku mengatakan-nya ya?" pinta Taufan sedikit grogi saat melihat kearah Gempa.

"Tentu aku tidak akan marah kok," balas Gempa sambil tersenyum manis lagi.

' _Kumohon jangan senyum itu lagi'_ jerit Taufan dalam hatinya. "Begini sebenarnya saat aku pertama melihatmu dan juga senyummu entah kenapa aku merasa seperti kau itu spesial buatku," jelas Taufan.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu Taufan," balas Gempa sambil memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan ingin rasanya Taufan mencubit pipi Gempa yang chubby saat itu juga.

"Hah intinya aku jatuh cinta padamu Gempa sayang, manis, imut~" goda Taufan yang membuat Gempa menjadi salah tingkah.

"Jadi, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" jelas Taufan langsung pada intinya, awalnya Gempa sempat ragu tapi–

"Kau tahu Taufan, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu saat kita pertama bertemu," balas Gempa pada Taufan yang matanya langsung berbinar mendengar ucapan Gempa barusan.

"Jadi kau mau?" tanya Taufan antusias.

"Tapi, berjanjilah satu hal padaku,"

"Apa itu? Aku akan mengusahakannya pasti!" jawab Taufan dengan mantap.

"Kau harus berjanji padaku untuk selalu bersamaku dan tak akan pernah melepasku sampai hatimu sudah lelah akan kehadiranku,"

"Tentu aku akan terus bersamamu Gempa dan aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu. Tapi, apa kau sungguh mencintaiku?" ucap Taufan dengan ragu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gempa sambil mengernyitkan dahinya pertanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Taufan.

"Kau tahu aku anak yang sangat ceroboh dan sangat bandel, kenapa kau masih ingin denganku?"

"Taufan aku mencintaimu tak perduli dengan kelemahanmu yang ada aku jatuh cinta karena hati dan perasaanmu padaku Taufan," ucapan Gempa tersebut membuat mata Taufan membulat karena perkataan Gempa yang terdengar sangat tulus.

"Terima kasih Gempa, jadi bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja aku menerimamu dengan senang hati Taufan!" seru Gempa sambil memeluk Taufan dengan erat dan tentu saja tindakan Gempa tersebut membuat Taufan tersentak namun dia segera membalas pelukan kekasihnya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih banyak Gempa kau memang TERBAIK!" ucap Taufan sambil menekan kata terbaik.

Gempa hanya bisa tersenyum senang tak lama setelah itu Taufan mengangkat dagunya semakin lama semakin dekat.

5 cm, wajah Gempa mulai memerah.

3 cm, ia mulai memejamkan matanya.

2 cm, para reader mulai berkeringat.

Kemudian setelah itu

~CUP~

Bibir mereka berdua bertemu dan Taufan mencium Gempa dengan lembut setelah itu menjilati bibir bawah Gempa memintanya untuk segera membuka mulutnya yang dikabulkan segeranya.

"Engh...ahn.." desah Gempa tertahan.

kemudian Taufan segera memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Gempa. Sedangkan Gempa hanya bisa pasrah apa yang sedang dilakukan Taufan padanya. Pertarungan lidah terjadi, Taufan menjilat, memelintir lidah Gempa, bahkan mengajak lidah Gempa untuk bertarung.

Setelah beberapa lama Gempa yang sudah tidak kuat lagi, ia mulai mendorong dada bidang Taufan dan segera dituruti olehnya. Terlihat benang saliva mehubungkan kemudian putus dari kedua bibir mereka.

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan pelukan mereka kembali.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Gempa," ucap Taufan sambil berbisik didekat telinga kiri Gempa.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Taufan," balas Gempa.

"Hei ini sudah sore, ayo kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu," saran Taufan pada kekasihnya.

"Tentu terima kasih Taufan,"

"Kau hanya memanggilku Taufan?" tanya Taufan dengan tampang watados.

"Lha terus panggil siapa lagi?"

"Panggil aku Kanda Taufan, Adinda ku tersayang~" goda Taufan sambil mencolek pipi Gempa yang memerah dan segera saja dia kabur saat Gempa mulai mengejarnya.

"TAUFAN MALU MALUIN AJA TAHU GAK!" teriak Gempa sambil berlari mengejar Taufan yang tertawa bahagia.

"Hahaha!"

 **(TAMAT) ^^**

Hah selesai juga buatnya selama tiga jam haha, chiko harap kalian semua suka dengan fict yang satu ini.

Dan juga selamat untuk hari keberhasilan kakak chiko bin imut untuk hari saudara terbaik dalam keluarga kita. Biarpun chiko kena bully mulu tapi chiko tahu kalau kakak sayang sama chiko.

SEMANGAT YA KAK PRAMUKANYA!

Jadi chiko selesai dengan bacotnya dan chiko sungguh berharap kalian semua menyukainya #plak *maksa amat lu*

 **SO MIND TO REVIEW EVERY BODY?**


End file.
